Talk:Noel Vermillion/@comment-29313623-20190509102918/@comment-25172038-20190510022316
^Well originally, I wanted Noel to fight Dizzy from Guilty Gear but after Ragna VS Sol, I kinda scrapped the idea of it, so I found Aigis and I though, "Huh, a robot girl fight sounds pretty cool" but over the last four years, I had learned that both Noel and Aigis have a lot in common aside from being female robots with a ton of guns, they were both created to be the best of their lines (The Prime Fields and Anti-Shadow Weapons) but were destined to do so much more as both of them ended up become Successors of great powers closest to the gods, (Noel became the Eye of the Azure as she was granted it by the girl inside the Master Unit, Amaterasu, otherwise known as The Origin whereas Aigis was given the power of the Wild Card after it's previous user, Makoto Yuki had died at the end of Persona 3). Another point is that both girls had separated themselves from each other which ended up being separate characters until they reunited (Noel after seeing the Gate inside the Black Beast decided to cut herself off from her memories as well as Mu-12's powers but eventually the two did reunite again restoring Noel's memories and as for Aigis, this goes into Persona 3 FES's The Answer, Aigis meets her sister, Metis which the former discovered that the latter was able to use Orgia Mode and she was unable to do so but afterward, it was revealed that Metis is Aigis's other half cause she couldn't bare the burden of the P3 Hero's death so she casts aside her humanity and emotions so that she can go back to being a machine which explains why she lost the ability to use Orgia Mode. So after all that, the two of them reunited and Metis went back into Aigis) and last but not least, Noel and Aigis had sealed an incarnation of Death in their worlds (Aigis sealed the 13th Arcana known as Death inside the P3 Hero when he was just a kid just after his parents died in a car crash during the battle between Aigis and Death. In Noel's case, in Central Fiction, after Noel recovered her memories and finding out that she is the recreation of The Origin, Noel realized that she was the only one capable of defeating Hades Izanami for good as the latter was The Origin's Drive but instead of killing the Goddess of Death, Noel decided to seal Izanami inside her as by this point, Noel just found out that she had half of Saya's soul which gave her the ability to absorb those with Saya's soul but she couldn't do it with Nu or Lambda as the two became independent beings and Noel couldn't reunite with them. So after Ragna defeated Izanami, Noel as Mu took the opportunity to assimilate Izanami into her though the latter tried to absorb Noel instead, Ragna took Izanami's dream thus allowing Noel to completely fuse with Izanami and gain both Izanami's and Saya's memories which would later happen once more after Terumi was finally killed and Ragna took Noel into the Master Unit and thus she absorbed The Origin's body and she was fully reborn as Saya but still went with the name that she was given when she was adopted.) I apologize if this comment is huge but when you spend over four years invested in this matchup, you learn a lot about both characters and what they both have in common.